3 Days
by Level X
Summary: Dawn and May are traveling through Sinnoh and are currently staying in Veilstone when a giant hurricane hits. Dawn is forced to stay at Paul's house to wear the hurricane out. Will romance blossom between the two during her stay, or will they still hate each other by the time she leaves? Ikarishipping with a hint of Contestshipping.
1. The Hurricane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and I will probably never will... yadda yadda.**

**This is my first Ikarishipping (even though I'm 1,643% Ikarishipper), so no flames please! PWEASE?**

* * *

**AGES:**

**Paul: 20**

**Dawn: 19**

**May: 19**

**Drew: 19**

**Reggie: 26**

* * *

"...lastly, we have been notified of a strong hurricane heading towards Veilstone. No one knows how long it will last, but our prediction is a few days. We can only tell you to stay covered up and in your house to wear it out! This is-"

Dawn signed as she turned off the T.V. The weather had been weird lately, going from clear, blue skies to cloudy, rainy ones in under a minute. She suspected it was the work of some pokémon, but no one had confirmed her suspicions.

_I just __**had **__to go with May on a shopping spree, didn't I, _She thought bitterly. May had come up to her a few days ago, at a party, talking about going on a shopping spree throughout Sinnoh. Dawn being Dawn, obviously decided to join. They were currently in Veilstone, where they were staying at a hotel. May was out shopping or eating... or at the beach... Dawn really didn't care, as long as they stayed in Veilstone, where Paul lived.

What was so important about Paul? Well, Dawn had a teensy, weensy, itsy, bitsy crush on him. Ok, maybe a HUGE crush. Some people might say she's a stalker, considering the fact that she found out where his house was at the beginning of their stay in Veilstone. But she wasn't watching him! Or was she... NOPE! Not at all.

She didn't really like him, just his beautiful onyx eyes, his plum hair, his scowl, his face, his cold, harsh attitude... FINE! She liked him. All of him. Maybe even love... No. That's not possible. (Or is it?)

Dawn signed again, glancing outside. It was already cloudy, and she figured she would be stuck here for a few days, so she might as well enjoy the outside before being forced to stay inside.

Before she left, she decided to leave a note to May.

_May-_

_I'll be out for an hour or so, you don't need to look for me, I'll only be walking. See you when I come back._

_Dawn_

Good enough. She put the note on the table, grabbed her coat, and left. Dawn was hit with a wave of cold as soon as she stepped outside onto the sidewalk, and she pulled on her coat, glad she hadn't left it at Twinleaf.

Now that she was outside, where to go? The first place that popped into her head was Paul's house. She immediately shook her head, not wanting to look desperate (and stalker-like), even if she IS single while most of her friends are in a relationship.

After a couple minutes, she decided to go to the park. A quick stroll around the calm park could give her time to think. As she walked to the park, she noticed a breeze had picked up, and the sky got slightly grayer. Dawn shivered, pulling her jacket tightly around her. Wow, it was windy. When she got to the park, she realized that almost no one was there. Of course, a hurricane was going to hit sometime in the next hour! What was she, crazy? Probably.

A few minutes of walking later, it had started to rain, and the breeze became a forceful wind. Dawn noticed this, but thought she could walk a little longer.

It turned out that a little longer was too long, because the weather had started to actually look like a hurricane. She could barely get through the bitter wind biting at her and the rain pelting her. _I should run..._ she thought. She tried to run, but the wind kept pushing her back.

Finally, she saw a house standing by itself near the forest with the lights on. She couldn't tell if she knew the house, but she didn't care. Dawn struggled up to the door with quite some effort and knocked on it. Seconds later, the door opened revealing...

Paul.

* * *

Paul. Paul. Somehow she couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she had just knocked on _Paul's door_. And he opened it! She stood there looking shocked with her mouth forming an O while Paul himself looked a little surprised. In her state, she managed to process that Paul was wearing a bigger, slightly different version of his signature clothes, and his hands were in his pockets, like usual. Dawn was soon shaken out of it by Paul rudely asking "What do you want, Troublesome girl?"

She jumped a little, felt herself heat up, and bristled.

"For your information, my name is DAWN! D-A-W-N! Why can't you remember?! Secondly, I got stuck in the hurricane and I can't make it back to my hotel. Can I..." She hesitated. What was she supposed to say? Just ask bluntly if she could stay? Ask timidly? She was shaken out of it again by Paul clearing his throat loudly, making her blush darker.

"Right. Sorry. Erm... could I stay here until the storm lightens up? Please?" She asked, giving him her best puppy eyes while trying to calm her red face.

"...Fine. But no... being you." He said coldly, turning back into the house.

"Humph!" She said, following him. Still his cold self, as always. But he looked... better. He was more grown up than when she last saw him (about 4 years ago, when she watched him and Ash battle, Paul winning). She couldn't help but notice the way his muscles molded to the black shirt he was wearing under his unzipped jacket, and the way his purple bangs covered his onyx eyes in that oh-so-sexy way. She couldn't stop thinking about how much she wanted him, but she knew that now was not the time.

As she followed him in, the first thing Dawn noticed was how spacious it was inside compared to the outside. She stopped to admire the decorations, but once again was driven out of her thoughts by Paul.

"You'll be staying in the guest room, which is up the stairs, second door on the right. Anything else?"

Dawn hesitated under his stare that seemed to be boring into her soul before asking a question.

"Where's Reggie?"

"He's in Kanto." A simple answer, for a simple man, but Dawn pressed on.

"Why?"

"Visiting a friend." Oh. That explains why Paul was the one who answered the door.

"Ok then..."

"Well go up, call whoever's with you, dinner will be ready... later." After he said this, he walked away through another door which Dawn assumed to lead to the kitchen.

She stood there for a second before going up the stairs to the guest room. Opening it revealed a small room with one bed, a desk, a chair, a closet, and a private bathroom with a decorated door. The interior design HAD to be Reggie's because she wasn't even sure if Paul even knew what interior designing was.

She peeked into the bathroom and wasn't surprised when she saw it to be a simple white bathroom, one toilet, one sink, a small shower, and a cabinet. Opening the cabinet, she saw there was nothing in it, so she closed the cabinet door and went over to the shower.

She supposed she should take a hot shower now, especially since she was soaking wet. She stripped off her clothes, turned the water to hot, and stepped in. The hot water immediately calmed her, and she just stood there, relaxing. Sooner that she wanted, Dawn stepped out, dried herself, and redressed. She put her white beanie back on, fixed her signature gold clips, took a final glance at the mirror, and walked out to further inspect the room.

After staring around she decided that the whole simplicity of the room HAD to be Paul's idea, since Reggie would have made it more like a hotel suite, complete with a Jacuzzi or something. Dawn walked back out of the bathroom and sat on the bed, thinking about the situation she was in. She didn't even have a phone with her! Speaking of that, she just remembered she had to call May. But how? She could just ask to use Paul's phone, but he would probably insult her about forgetting her phone. But she really needed to call May! _Ok, _Dawn decided. _I'm going for it._

She made her way down the stairs again, more slowly this time, taking her time to admire the decorations before she reached the bottom. Looking around, she heard sounds coming from the living room. She peeked in and found Paul lounging on the couch, watching a Pokémon battle.

Dawn walked in, and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey," she greeted, unsure of what to say.

"Hey," he said back indifferently.

"So... IreallyneedyourphonetocallMa ybecauseIleftmineatthehotela ndIneedtoletherknowwhereIama nd-"

"Wait. Stop. Slow down, you're babbling" he said calmly.

"Ok, so I really need to use your phone so I can call May to let her know where I am, so can I?"

"Where's your phone?" he asked, a smirk starting to form.

"Well... I-"

"-Left it at the hotel," Paul finished for her, smirking smugly. She bristled.

"Well, I'll have you know, I didn't plan on this happening!"

"But you could have taken it with you anyways, just in case."

There, she faltered. He was right. She was being stupid when she decided not to take her phone with her. But back to the matter at hand.

"Whatever! Can I just use your phone?"

"Fine," he said, grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket and tossing it to her.

She said a hurried thanks and speed-walked back to the guest room. _Wow, that was embarrassing,_ she shook it off and turned on the phone. Dawn hurriedly dialed May's phone and hoped she would pick up. Luckily for her, she did.

_Hello?_

"Hi May, it's Dawn."

_Dawn? Where are you? Why are you calling on someone else's phone? Whose phone is it?_

"Actually, I got stuck in the hurricane and had to find shelter. Luckily, I found a house. Where are you?"

_I'm at the hotel, and that's great! Whose house?_

"Erm..."

_Who?_

"Erm... Paul's. This is also his phone."

_*Loud squeal* Aww! You're stuck at your crush's house for three days! It couldn't get any better!_

"May. How is this good? I hate him, he hates me!"

_You're just in denial. I know you have a crush on him, and that he probably feels the same way about you. You told me, remember?_

"..."

_Exactly. Now how is he?_

"He's the same. Acts the same, talks the same, even dresses the same!"

_You've been observing him?_

"NO! Well, not exactly..."

_HA! I knew it!_

"NO! It's not like that..."

_So you WEREN'T staring at him?_

"Maybe a little..."

_*cough*_

"Ok, so I was staring! Lots of girls stare at hot guys!"

_Hm... "Hot guys," eh?_

"NO! NOT LIKE THAT! I mean... erm... um..."

_So we all know that you like Paul._

"What do you mean, 'We?'"

_Just me and Misty!_

"YOU TOLD HER?!"

_*sweatdrop* ...No. You did. You have a really bad memory, you know that?_

"NO! I DON'T HAVE A REALLY BAD MEMORY!"

_Ok then, what did you have for dinner yesterday?_

"..."

_WRONG! You had tacos._

"When are you ever wrong?"

_Hmm... Never! At least about boy stuff._

"Grr... So how's Drew? Did you two get together yet?"

_AH! NO! I DO NOT LIKE DREW LIKE THAT!_

"Sure... just keep telling yourself that..."

_I don't even know if he likes me back!_

"I think he does, by the way he acts around you, and only you. Did you get roses from him yet?"

_Actually..._

*happy squeal* "OH MY GOSH, REALLY?! HOW MANY?"

**Downstairs**

Paul grimaced. "Agh, what are they talking about?! She's gonna burst my eardrums..."

**Back upstairs**

_Erm... I lost track after 30..._

"...and you still think he doesn't like you?"

_Yes._

"Looks like I have some work to do..."

_Don't interfere with my love life!_

"Why not?"

_Because... you aren't good at it!_

"Well, even a blind person can see the sparks between you two."

_And don't forget the fireworks with you and Paul._

"There. Are. No. Fireworks!"

_Sure... I believe you..._

"HEY!"

_Anyways... you'll be back after the hurricane?_

"Yes, I will."

_This is probably the last time I'll talk to you for 3 days, so anything else?_

"Whoa, May, since when were you so serious?"

_Since you disappeared._

"Not on purpose!"

_You know, I think you set this up, just so you could stay at Paul's house._

"WHAT?! How could you think that?! I did NOT set this up! It was an accident!"

_Mhmm. Anyways, anything else to tell me?_

"No... except... I smell something... good..."

_It might be Paul cooking._

"I don't even think he can cook!"

_Well, what if he could?_

"Then we wouldn't have to order pizza."

_...I'm pretty sure he CAN cook._

"Well, what if he can't?"

_I'm pretty sure he CAN! How did we get to arguing about this anyway?_

"Um... my sense of smell..."

_...That's great, Anyways-you gotta make sure-_

"Aaah! We're breaking up!"

_-grr-to hook up with Paul and-while you're there_

"Hey! That's not gonna happen!"

_Yeah right. Like I'm-we know you love him-Anyways I gotta go-don't forget-have fun! Bye!_

"Bye...?" Dawn closed the phone and looked outside the window. It was too windy and rainy to be able to see clearly, but she _could_ see why the connection broke up. She sighed and decided to return the phone.

She walked downstairs and was surprised to find Paul in the kitchen, waiting next to the oven for something that smelled like... pasta? She walked in farther, and called him.

"Hey!"

He grunted as a greeting.

"Anyways... I came to return your phone..."

"Hn."

"Erm... I'll just put it on the table..."

"Ok."

"Um..." She trailed off, unsure of how to continue. "So... you can cook?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Reggie taught me."

"Ok... so what are you making?"

"Lasagna."

"That's nice..."

"Hn." Dawn supposed the conversation was over. She leaned against the counter, watching him wait for the food to be done.

"You know, I'd rather you _not_ stare at me." Dawn flushed after he said that.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Yeah, whatever," he replied, sliding the lasagna onto two plates. He placed them on the table.

"Eat up," he said. Dawn sat down and tried it.

"Mmm! This is actually good!"

"So you thought I was a bad cook?" He said with a smirk.

"What?! No! I- I- never-"

"I heard part of your conversation."

"Oh... erm... HEY! You were eavesdropping on me?!"

"No... I heard your squealing all the way downstairs," he answered, taking a bite out of his food.

"Oh... sorry." She apologized sheepishly. He grunted, and they finished in silence. Paul put the dishes in the sink, and Dawn stood up.

"So... what now?" She asked, feeling foolish for asking.

"You can go to your room or something, or you can watch T.V. with me, since the hurricane's probably going to cause a power outage." He answered gruffly. She was about to open her mouth to reply, but stopped. She had just been invited by Paul to watch something WITH HIM nicely. She couldn't decline.

"Alright," she said, walking toward the living room. "Can we watch a movie?" She wondered.

"Sure." He replied, smirking a little. Dawn didn't notice it, as she was busy looking over the movies. After a looooooooooong time of decision, she finally picked something.

"This! I want to watch this!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"House on Haunted Hill? Isn't that supposed to be really scary?" He questioned.

"Well, I've never seen it, and I love horror movies!"

"Fine," he said, popping the disc in, turning off the lights and sitting down next to Dawn. She flushed a little at the closeness, but Paul seemed indifferent, as usual. The movie started, and she snuggled into the couch.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Dawn screamed with the girl in the movie. The girl screamed again, and Dawn grabbed the nearest thing to her and buried her face in it. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately, depends on what Dawn thinks), that thing was Paul, and it forced them into a kind of awkward position, with her halfway on him and her face buried in his chest. His _very muscular_ chest, which Dawn just noticed. She gave a little squeak and turned beet red when she noticed their position, and pushed off him very quickly. At this, Paul smirked.

"What, Troublesome, are you scared of this? I thought you loved horror movies," he said with an amused expression. "_I love horror movies!_" He mimicked, smirking some more.

"What?! No! I-I love it! It's just-"

"That you love to cuddle with me."

"NO! I DO NOT LIKE TO CUDDLE WITH YOU!"

"Then you were scared."

"No-I-But-Ok! Maybe I was a _little_ scared, but not that much!"

"Right... that's why you screamed."

"No, I was just... getting into the movie!"

"I'll say. Shut up, it's the good part."

"What good part?" Dawn turned around again just in time to see someone get murdered.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed again. "You lied!"

"No, I said it was a good part. Maybe not for you, but I liked it." He replied, a smug smirk on his face.

"Ok, ok. I promise I won't do that again!"

"Right... I believe you."

"I won't!"

* * *

"Whew! It's over!" Dawn said, being...muffled? The bright white of the credits illuminated the room and found Dawn snuggling up to Paul again.

"Ah!" She shrieked and pushed off him.

"I thought you weren't gonna do that again." He smirked.

"I wasn't!"

"Then why did you?"

"Um... I got scared..."

"Then you'll be unhappy when you find out most of my movies are horror movies."

"WHAT?!"

"But then again, the power will be out for the length of your stay, so you can't watch any movies anyway."

"AGHHH! WHY ME?!"

"Don't you mean why _everyone_?"

"Whatever." They sat in silence for a couple minutes, wondering what the next few days would bring. Finally, Paul stood up.

"I'm going to bed," he announced gruffly. "You can do whatever, just don't break anything."

"Humph!" Dawn supposed the other, nicer Paul left. "Alright. Good night."

"Hn." He grunted and left.

Dawn sat there for a second, then walked up to her room.

She reached her room and sat down on the bed, taking in her surroundings more carefully. She soon noticed that the whole room was flawless, with no cracks or paint peelings or anything. She knew that Paul was rich, but she didn't know that he was rich enough to pay to get the whole house flawless. She sighed, and closed the door, walking to the bed. It was then that she realized she had no clothes to wear, even if her current clothes were all dried out. Dawn did NOT want to wear the same outfit for three days, but if she had to, she would. She supposed she could just sleep in her underclothes.

She stripped down to her underclothes, took off her beanie and clips, revealing her long waves of midnight blue hair, and laid down on the bed.

_Tomorrow's going to be a long day, _she thought as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**Whew. *relieved sigh* That was a tiring chapter. I spent a LOOOONNGG time writing this. Agh! I wrote for 3 days STRAIGHT. Hehe. This story is called 3 days... and I wrote for 3 days...hehe... *goes loopy***

**Dawn: Ok, while Sarah's off... doing whatever, we're taking over.**

**Paul: Do you think she's high?**

**Dawn: Probably too much chocolate. Anyways, review please, but no flames! They mess up my hair!**

**Paul: Why do you care about your hair so much?**

**Dawn: *gasp* MY HAIR IS MY LIFE! I LOVE IT SOO MUCH! DO NOT INSULT IT!**

**Paul: *sweatdrop* Ok, ok. Sorry. This is going to be a long story... -.-' **


	2. Day 1

**Alright. Sorry for not updating sooner! It's pretty hard to think of new mini stories while your mind is focused on a big one!**

* * *

Dawn stretched and yawned in her bed, unwilling to open her eyes and escape dreamland. She had a dream that she was 10 again, playing with her Piplup. _Oh well, _she thought. _I wonder if May's up yet? Hopefully if she is, she's making waffles!_ She yawned again and opened her eyes. For a moment, she didn't know where she was, and then the memories hit her. The hurricane. Knocking on Paul's door. Watching a movie with him.

She sighed, getting up and out of her bed and looking out the window. It was still storming, and it looked worse than yesterday, if even possible. She wondered if the electricity was out yet, so she tested it by trying to turn on the lights in the bathroom. As she expected, the lights didn't go on, so the power was already out. She sighed again and went over to the shower, where the water was luckily on. Unfortunately, the water wasn't warm, so she had to settle with a cold shower. A VERY cold shower. She showered and put her underclothes back on, fixing her gold clips in her hair again in the mirror.

She went back to her bed to test if her clothes were dry. Luckily for her, they were, and they weren't rumpled from being on the floor (thanks to her super awesome folding ability), so she slipped them on and walked out.

She went downstairs, breathing in the aroma of... pancakes? She walked into the kitchen and found Paul sitting down at the table, eating pancakes.

"When did you make those?"

"Right before the power went out."

"Which was when?"

"About five in the morning."

"Why did you wake up that early?"

"I always wake up that early to train my pokémon, but since the weather will probably blow me away, I can't train today. Oh, and good morning to you too."

"Heh heh... sorry."

"Hn. Where's your pokémon?

"Well... I left it at the hotel because I thought I'd be back!"

"Hn. Eat some. It's cold, but that's what you get for waking up late." Dawn sat down and picked up a pancake. Unsurprisingly, it was really good, like everything Paul does. Once again, they finished in silence.

"So... what are you going to do today?" Dawn asked after they cleaned up, trying to make conversation.

"Nothing much." Paul answered indifferently.

"What EXACTLY are you doing though?"

"Probably going to lounge on the couch all day."

"Well why don't you do something with me?"

"Like what, Troublesome?"

"Um... Ooh! Tell me a story!" She exclaimed, walking towards the living room.

"Does it have to be real?" He asked, plopping down on the couch.

"No... It should be realistic, though."

"Fine. I'll tell you a ghost story. (**A/N: IT IS NOT SCARY. THE ONLY REASON IT'S HERE IS TO SCARE DAWN.****) **Get ready, Troublesome." He said, smirking.

"WHAT?! You know I don't like scary things!" She screamed, panicked.

Paul smirk grew wider. "Well, it isn't _that _scary. Anyways, just try to stay calm.

**(Ok so I had to edit the story to make it more... storylike, but all the original character phrases and things are still there! Credits and copyright at the bottom.)**

It was one stormy day that looked pretty ordinary. In a certain house, it was anything but ordinary.

'Yawn...' Crystal yawned as she woke up. 'Another great day... better get Zigzag...' Zigzag was her Zigzagoon. As she walked to him, she heard him cry out.

_Ahh! Too scary!_ Was what she heard. Obviously, she wanted to investigate.

'What?! What's going on?!' She cried.

_Look! Look! Look! _

'Wh- What?! What is going on outside!?' Crystal looked at the clock. The clock said 9:00 AM.

'It's dark outside... but... but... there is no moon...'

_WOAH! OVER THERE!_ Zigzag yelled, looking over to the right. Crystal looked at where Zigzag was looking at.

'WAAAHHHHH! WHAT IS THAT?!' She screamed.

_It... I... It's a g- g- ghost!_

'Go! Run upstairs!'

They ran upstairs, only to find out that their bedroom door was locked.

'Go downstairs!' Crystal shouted.

They ran downstairs, and tried to get outside, but the door was locked from the outside.

Crystal suddenly realized something. 'We're locked in!'

_No..._ Zigzag cried (literally). Suddenly, from upstairs, they heard stomping.

_THWAMP_

_THWAMP_

_THWAMP_

'BREAK THE DOOR! QUICKLY! USE TACKLE!' She ordered.

_What? I don't know tackle..._

'Use any move!' Time was running out.

_I... I only know curse..._

'Fine, I'll break it!' She said.

_THWAMP_

_THWAMP_

_THWAMP_

Crystal kicked the window part open, and helped Zigzag out.

_THWAMP_

_THWAMP_

Then, after Zigzag got out, Crystal struggled to get out.

_THWAMP_

_THWAMP_

Finally, she got through and the stomping stopped... It was too quiet.

Suddenly, the whole house caught on fire.

'Are you ok, Zigzag?!' Crystal yelled in panic.

_I'm ok..._ Zigzag coughed.

'What was that?'

_Uh... I don't know... _

'Well, let's not stay and find out. Hey, what about our neighbors?! Let's go!'

They rushed to their closest neighbor's house, but they didn't see anything, except for a flashing TV.

The TV flashed the letter _S_.

'Quickly, to the next house!' She cried. The same thing was there.

The TV there flashed _T_.

They did it again, with the same results.

The TV there flashed _A_.

And, they did it again, with the same thing happening.

The TV there flashed _R_.

'That's weird... they all have a letter... S-T-A-R... Star!' Crystal said.

Zigzag cried out in realization. _Familiar...so familiar...wait, remember that pokémon news report?! It said something about an Eevee named star, dying around here!_

'Wait... yeah I remember! It was buried... in the center of town... there is a sign... Let's go!'

_There! There it is!_ Zigzag said, gesturing to the center of the town.

The sign said: Here lies Star, the brave and adventurous Eevee. He will be not only be remembered by his trainer S-, (there's a scratch there) but also by the townspeople, for his personality.

To beloved Star. R.I.P.

There are a few carvings, on the sign, since it was meant to have carvings on it.

The carvings say:

_I'll miss you..._

_We will always remember you..._

_Rest in peace, friend._

_uoy tnuah esruc ym yaM_

'What does that mean...?' Crystal wondered.

Suddenly, a miserable voice said _Read... it... backwards..._

Crystal gasped. 'What was that?!'

_I don't know...!_ Zigzag said.

'Let's read it backwards...' Crystal decided.

Ten seconds later, they finished decoding it.

'It says... may my curse haunt you...'

**(I DON'T OWN THIS STORY! This is only part of a story (all of it is too long!). The full story is from** **written by **cyberius**.)**"

Paul finished the story to find that Dawn had jumped on him somewhere in the story. He turned a barely there shade of light pink across his nose. He was suddenly glad Dawn was snuggled up to him because she couldn't see his blush.

"W-why did you have to tell me such a scary story?!" Dawn cried. "I COULD HAVE DIED!"

Paul smirked. "Come on Troublesome, it wasn't THAT scary." And it wasn't. Paul had learned his lesson when they had watched the horror movie, but he never thought that his totally non-scary ghost story could have that effect on Dawn.

"YES IT WAS! NOW I DEMAND A NON-SCARY STORY!" She screeched in his ear.

Paul grumbled and covered his ear. "Ok, ok. Anything to make you shut up. I'll tell you the story of my... life or something."

"YAY!"

"Shut up!"

"Sorry."

"Hn. Anyways, I was always 'the other one'. Reggie was always the better one, the successor to my dad. To my parents, I was always the weaker one. _Someday, I would prove that I'm not weak. Someday, I'd show them all, _I would think. Then I got my first pokémon. I chose a Turtwig. Right after I got it, I just started training it right away. I never actually tried to bond with it, like your friends the idiot and the breeder did. My mind back then was only focused on impressing my dad, and the only way to do that was to prove to him that I was strong. I was doing pretty well, and then Reggie lost to Brandon. My parents were so mad, because they thought he was stronger. I didn't care, I just kept training, until I found out Reggie put his loss behind him and moved on. My parents didn't, they just acted like they didn't care anymore when really, they thought he failed them. I kind of snapped, and got mad at him. After that, I trained my pokémon as hard as I could. My dad started actually noticing me, and I was pretty proud of myself, until that day.

My father was going out for the day, like he usually did, but this time was different. He wasn't back at his usual time, and we were starting to get worried. At about 12:00, he came back, drunk and high **(A/N: Crazy combo, eh?)**. We watched him, petrified with terror about what he would do. He does some crazy things when he's drunk, and being high too doesn't help. He stood at the door for a second, looking confused. Then he launched himself at my mother. He pinned her to the wall and growled 'Why did you have to have him? We already have the other one!' At that point, I knew he was talking about me, but instead of focusing on what he just said, I concentrated on what he was doing. I watched him punch her in the face, too paralyzed to do anything. I did manage to look over to Reggie, though. After my mother was punched, something seemed to click inside him. I watched him jump toward my wrestling parents and shove my dad aside. At first, my father looked too confused to do anything. But a second later, he was back on his feet, kicking Reggie with so much force Reggie slammed back into the wall. Reggie slumped down. For a moment, I thought he was unconscious, but then he groaned and sat up, too weak to do anything else. In silence, we watched my dad take a knife from the kitchen. I instantly knew what he was about to do, but I couldn't stop him. I was frozen. He walked over to my mom and as fast as lighting, before any of us could make a move, jabbed the knife straight through her heart. At that point, something inside me snapped, and I found myself running to my mother, crying and screaming out her name. Then I turned to my dad and screamed 'I hate you!' He turned to me, grinning like a maniac, and said 'I know.' Then he slowly walked toward me with another knife. I started running, and when I reached the wall where Reggie was slumped against, I knew it was over. I watched with wide eyes as he advanced toward me, and just as he came within five feet of me, he tripped over the body of my mother. As he fell, he reflexively shot his hands out, but he was holding the knife like the way you hold a knife when you cut something. He put his hands out, but the knife was facing upwards. I think he realized that just before he hit the ground, because his eyes widened right before the knife took his life.

After he died, I just stood there, unable to process what just happened. My parents just died. My parents just died. I kept thinking that over and over again. Then I collapsed. I fainted from exhaustion, and I just fell over.

The next day, I woke up to find everything back to normal. My parent's bodies and the blood and the damage had been cleaned up. I was starting to think it was all a dream until I saw Reggie walk in through the front door. He looked like he had been crying, and when he saw me awake, he started to cry again. Then I knew it was real. I started to sob, and he walked over to me and embraced me. I froze up, because I had never been hugged before. Soon, I melted into the hug, and we stayed like that, crying into each other's arms.

After that day, I became cold and uncaring. All I cared about was getting stronger and getting over my parent's death. From that day on, I kept getting stronger, refusing to show any weaknesses to anything because I was so vulnerable before my parents died, and I didn't want something like that to happen again. Remembering that day has always made me stronger for some reason. So there you have it. The story of me."

As Paul finished, he didn't realize that tears had started to pool up in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away, not wanted to appear weak. However, his little tears were nothing compared to Dawn's waterworks. Her arms were around his waist as she sobbed into his chest.

"T-that was s-so SAD!" She cried as she hugged him. He sat there awkwardly while she sobbed. Finally, thinking that she was going to stay there for a while, and he might as well get comfortable, so he too wrapped his arms around her.

He felt Dawn stiffen up a little, but she soon relaxed and cuddled into him. They sat there in silence for some time after she calmed down, just listening to each other.

Finally, Paul had to get up because his legs had fallen asleep. He looked down at Dawn and found her looking up at him. Their eyes connected, and he felt something spark inside him. Shaking it off, he looked out the window. Surprisingly, it was very dark. He then glanced at the clock. Great. 7:00. Stuck inside with no electricity and a hurricane was not going to be the best way to live out three days.

"Troublesome." He called Dawn. She didn't answer, she was too busy looking out the window and daydreaming. "Troublesome!" She said a little bit louder. This seemed to do the trick, because Dawn started and looked up sheepishly.

"Yeah?"

"It's dark outside."

"And?"

"We have no food."

"What about those pancakes?"

"We have none left over. You and your big appetite ate them all."

"Ohh... heh. What do we do now?"

"I'll just have to raid my pantry and find some stuff to eat." Paul said. He walked to the kitchen and opened his pantry, muttering something under his breath. He dug around for a few seconds before holding up a loaf of bread, some chips, and some cereal.

"This is all I got. Reggie was supposed to buy food for us but he forgot."

Dawn smiled. "No need to worry! May always forgets to buy stuff for us, so I'm used to other people's forgetfulness!" She said cheerfully, grabbing the bread and starting to eat.

"Troublesome?" Paul asked, trying not to smirk.

"Yes?" She responded, looking confused.

"You've got some crumbs all around here." He said, moving a hand over his face while letting the smirk out.

"Huh? AGH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?!"

"I didn't feel like it," He answered indifferently.

"YOU!" Dawn fumed.

"Me..." Paul said calmly.

"You-you-you- AGH! I don't even know what to say! I'm going to bed."

"Why? It's still pretty early. I can tell you another ghost story..."

"NO! Besides, it's still kind of light out, so I'll take a shower and just sleep. I'll have some light anyways."

"The shower will be cold." Paul said, smirking.

"Fine then! I'll have a cold shower! Not much different than a hot shower!"

"Yeah. Except for the fact that it's COLD."

"Not THAT cold..." Dawn trailed off, not wanting to reveal how cold she was this morning.

"Fine then. I'm going up later. Good night."

"Good-" Dawn started, but then she froze. Did Paul just say something nice to her? Well, they did just cuddle for two hours or so, a VERY long time, but really? The idea of Paul caring about her was just absurd. _Unless he likes me..._ A part of her thought. _No, he doesn't. He just wants to trick me or something. I know it._ She reasoned with herself. It was true. Dawn didn't think Paul would actually like her the way she liked him.

"Troublesome?" Paul's voice pulled her back out for the third time. She looked up into his dark eyes and saw something flash in them. Concern? No, it couldn't be.

"Sorry. I zoned out. I must be too tired. Good night." She tried to cover up for her thoughts.

"...'Night."

Dawn walked up the stairs to her room, thinking about how warm Paul was and how she wanted to be in his arms right now. She stripped to her underclothes again and climbed into bed, still thinking about Paul. She heard him come up the stairs and disappear into his room. Must be time for him to sleep.

Then Dawn started to wonder if he liked her, but pushed the possibility away as soon as it appeared in her thoughts. She started thinking other thoughts, but all of them led to Paul somehow. Finally, she gave up, closed her eyes, and let her brain think what it wanted to think. Paul, apparently was the answer. She was thinking about perfect moments she would like to have with Paul. Her and Paul at the park, having a picnic under the shade of a giant tree. Paul holding her in bed, his strong arms wrapped around her waist, his chest to her back. And finally, Paul confessing his love for her and them sharing a sweet kiss. Dawn fell asleep dreaming about that one, and she had a peaceful night.

* * *

**Whew. I took long writing that... heh heh... I got caught up in my homework, ok? Anyways... right now I'm also writing a Hunger Games story with my frenemy, ****PinkyPoo**** (yeah that's her pen name. Funny, right?). It's going to be up soon, so just follow her (it's her first story) and we'll see how it goes! I WILL NOT BE UPDATING NEXT WEEK, SO I'LL TRY TO GET IN AS MUCH AS I CAN THIS WEEK. HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D**


	3. Day 2

**Gah! Yes, I know, I suck at updating. Sorry! But hey! Exam week just passed and I studied my butt off for math and English. And it paid off (boy, am I glad it did)! A's! Yay! I'm just so happy... but... next time, I pinky promise I WILL update sooner. Cross my heart and hope to die. Kinda.**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for Paul's kinda OOCness!

* * *

Dawn smiled in her sleep, having sweet dreams about her and Paul together. Until somehow, subconsciously, she felt something on her mattress. Unwillingly, she forced her eyes open and grudgingly dragged her mind-feet away from her dream to find a weird looking bug sitting on her mattress. Sure, it was weird looking, but it was a BUG. And that really bugged her (pun not intended). So being Dawn, naturally, she screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH! HELP! PAUL! SOMEBODY! HELP!" Dawn screamed. At her scream, Paul rushed in, a hint of panic evident in his black eyes as he looked around for the source of her yell.

"What?! What's going on here?! Wait... Dawn... what are you doing?" Paul asked. Dawn didn't answer him right away, partly because she was still staring at the bug in terror, and partly because Paul just said her name. Her real name.

"Troublesome? Wait... Ninjask? What are you doing in here?" Paul was confused and angry, because he had no idea what was going on, and Ninjask was out of his pokeball without his permission, which was not allowed.

"Um... I woke up and he was just... there! Staring at me!" Dawn stuttered, trying to prevent the bug from coming any closer. She held her arms out in front of her, like a shield.

"Ninjask! Why are you out of your pokeball?!" An angry Paul demanded. "Grr... return! I'll deal with you later. Troublesome... why did you have to scream so loud?! I was working on something when your annoyingly high pitched scream disturbed me. When you get freaked out in the future, try not to scream as loud."

"HEY! I DIDN'T SCREAM THAT LOUD!"

"Yeah right. And by the way, you're welcome."

"Oh... heh heh. Thanks for that."

"Hn." After that line, Paul didn't say anything. In fact, Dawn thought he was staring at her. She looked down, and saw that she was still in her underclothes.

"AH! You pervert!" She screamed, throwing her pillow at him and covering her body with her blanket. The pillow flew toward his face, but just as it was about to hit him, Paul reached up and caught the pillow easily.

"Easy, Troublesome girl. It's not my fault you don't sleep with regular clothes. I'm just a guy..."

"Well that doesn't give you an excuse to stare at me!" Dawn shouted indignantly.

"...Who's going to be the champion of Sinnoh. Besides, it's not every day you see a girl sitting in your bed with only her underclothes on."

"Hey! Technically, it's not your bed."

"Technically," he mimicked, "It's my and Reggie's house, so it's my bed."

"Hn. Just get out. I need to change."

"What, Troublesome, are you kicking me out of my own room?" He smirked.

"AGH! You're infuriating!"

"And you're annoying." He responded easily, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

"He's so irritating... why do I even like him..." She muttered under her breath, picking up her clothes and heading into the bathroom. She closed the door and stripped, stepping into the shower. She almost turned the water on before remembering that there was no hot water. She stared at the hot and cold controls for a couple minutes, debating on whether or not to turn the water on. Dawn finally chose to take a quick cold rinse. She turned the water on and quickly stepped in and out. As if. Right when her skin hit the water, she recoiled. It felt like ice against her skin. _Man up! _She mentally yelled at herself. Even Ash had taken more than that, and she knew he was WEAK. Very weak. But shh, don't tell him. Dawn stepped back in and braved through it quickly, finishing and stepping out, where the cool air suddenly decided to feel like a blizzard. Dawn shivered. She hurriedly dried and dressed, fixing her hair by the mirror as she walked out.

Dawn walked back out into the room, looking at her bed. Because of Ninjask and her panic attack, her bed now resembled a small mountain. Or maybe an upside-down ice cream cone. Whatever it looked like, it was still a mess.

She sighed and walked over to the bed. She grasped the dark covers and yanked harshly. Too harshly. Without warning, the mountain of covers fell on her, causing her to land on the ground with a thump and a squeal. Dawn fumbled around under the covers before finally tossing them off her. Grumbling under her breath, she attempted to lift the mountain. She didn't succeed, but untangling it and THEN putting it on the bed seemed to work better. She worked out the mess into a somewhat neat formation. Once she was satisfied with her work, she headed out of the room and started downstairs. The stairs looked pretty normal, but there was a surprise at the bottom. The bad kind of surprise.

Because unfortunately for Dawn, she was barefoot and didn't notice the Lego piece sitting innocently at the bottom of the stairs, and it was just her luck to step on it. And so, jolts of pain rushed up her leg from her foot.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! OOOOOOWWWWW!" Dawn screamed. As expected (by me), Paul rushed to her and asked what happened.

"I stepped on something..." She said through her winces. Paul bent over to check what it was, letting his purple bangs fall over his onyx eyes, which Dawn found _very _mesmerizing. She couldn't help but stare (again) as he looked for what she stepped on.

"There." Paul said, picking up the Lego block and straightening up. "Clumsy girl. How did you not notice this?" He asked incredulously, holding up the big bright red Lego. "It's very hard to miss." He smirked. Dawn didn't respond because she was still staring at him. Of course, Paul just HAD to notice.

"Why are you blanking out Troublesome? Can't you at least get your attention span up to at least five seconds? Or is that too complicated for someone like you?"

At this, Dawn blushed furiously and retorted, "I have a very large attention span for you information! And I was just... staring at something!"

"Staring at what?"

"N-nothing!" Dawn stuttered. Her blush was still visible, and she was trying to force it down. "Just leave it!"

"Hn." Paul grunted. "And why should I?"

"Just because! Hey... what's that over there?" Dawn asked, picking herself and walking with a slight limp over to the living room.

"What did I just say about a short attention span...?" Paul muttered. He followed Dawn over towards the room.

"Whoa! Are these Legos?" Dawn asked excitedly, kneeling on the ground and picking a green one up and examining it. She grabbed another black piece and tried to fit them together.

"Yes. They are. Good job, Troublesome, you've got more than one brain cell." Paul answered. He took the Legos from her hand, ignoring the spark as their hands brushed against each other. Dawn felt and acknowledged it, though, and she turned pink for the second time in ten minutes, a new record, but as quickly as it came, the reason behind it changed to anger.

"OF COURSE I'VE GOT MORE THAN ONE BRAIN CELL! I can think! I just choose not to act as smart as I really am as not to blow you away with my genius-ness!"

"That's not a word."

"So?"

"Grr... you're infuriating." Paul growled. He walked over to a table where a spaceship was currently being built. He pried the two pieces apart, then attached one to the edge of the model and threw the other one into a pile on the ground.

"So... what are you doing?" Dawn asked, trying to make conversation.

"What does it LOOK like I'm doing?"

"I mean, what are you building?"

"A spaceship." Paul replied, rifling through the pile for the piece he needed.

"Since when did you play with Legos though?" Dawn wondered.

"Since I found this in the attic and was bored. I decided to build it to give me something to do."

"But shouldn't you be training your pokémon?" Dawn asked, looking at him like he'd just announced that his favorite color was pink.

"Have you looked outside? I'm not going out in that weather, even if it is for my pokémon's strength." Paul said, gesturing toward the window. Dawn looked at it, and all she could see was gray and some very faint blobs. A few seconds of staring later, the blobs of movement started to make sense. It was raining like no tomorrow, and she could vaguely see a tree in the distance bow to the wind.

"Oh... I see."

"So you do." Paul responded, and went back to the pile, now searching for another block. He found one and tried to put it on the ship, but it didn't fit. Dawn walked over and took a random piece that just happened to fit perfectly. Suddenly, she got an idea. It was a crazy idea, but an idea nonetheless.

"Hey Paul!" She exclaimed happily, "Since you and I are both bored, can I help you with the Legos? I'm good at it! See? I already found a fit!"

"That was random guessing. No talent required there at all." He replied with a bored expression. He didn't seem to want her help at all, but Dawn persisted.

"Please? Pretty please? I won't get in the way or anything! Besides, two heads work better than one!" She usually wouldn't lower herself to begging to Paul, but boredom was controlling her actions and driving her on.

"But in our case, all we have right now is one head."

"HEY!" Dawn's face was stained crimson. How could she have let him do that? She should have said something else, but it was too late now.

"It's true." He said amusedly, as if her last remark had been a joke. He went back to the Lego pile, studying it for any needed pieces on top before diving into it again and searching for what he wanted. He finally found a small brown piece and fitted it in the middle of the rocket. Dawn watched him, interested in how the final model would turn out. But before she could watch any more, a grumble from her stomach reminded her of how hungry she was. Right. She didn't have breakfast yet.

"Um... Paul?"

"What now?" Paul seemed annoyed, but at least he answered. Hm. He seemed like he'd been paying more attention to her during the past days, but maybe it was just her imagination.

"Do you have anything I can eat for breakfast? I'm starving."

"As usual." He sighed, getting up and walking toward the kitchen, probably to search for food. He entered the kitchen, disappearing from Dawn's view. _Wow, _she thought amazedly. _He seems like he's actually... starting to care about me! And he's talking to me more! Also, he actually SAID MY NAME! That's pretty impressive. Usually, if this was happening before, he would have left me to fend for himself. Hm... that could mean... that he might be starting to like me too! It's possible... but it might never happen. I need to take control... but that wouldn't be very effective. I'm good with others' love lives, not so good with mine. But enough of this. I'm hungry. _Dawn snapped out of her thoughts and stopped staring at the blank white wall and followed him into the kitchen, only to find him sitting calmly at the table, finishing a piece of bread.

"HEY! What are you doing? That's my breakfast!" She cried, and rushed toward Paul, only to be effortlessly stopped by his arm. She tried to claw her way past him, but his arm was too strong, so she gave up her futile attempts.

"Actually, that's OUR breakfast. And lunch. And dinner. And we have to make this last one more day, so you and your appetite will have to go on a diet for a little while. Of course that wouldn't be too hard, right?" He smirked while lazily motioning for her to take a seat. Dawn walked over to the other side of Paul and pulled out a chair, sinking into it and grabbing a piece of bread. She took a big bite out of it, then another, and another until it was all gone. She then went to take another piece, but the warm feeling of Paul's hand on hers stopped her. It was... strangely peaceful. But they'd already cuddled before, so why was this time so different? Does it really matter? She was still focused on the feeling of his hand on hers, and the fire burning there. She stayed frozen, absorbed in their entwined hands, which, for some reason, meant more than the cuddle to her. That is, until Paul spoke.

"Don't eat it, Troublesome girl. We need to make it last." He said, and her trance was broken, for what seemed like the hundredth time. She instead turned her attention to the bread she was reaching for.

"But why-y-y-y-y? Ple-e-e-e-ease? Pretty please? Just one piece?" She whined. She probably sounded VERY desperate, but she was VERY hungry. As if on cue, her stomach growled, showing just how much she wanted the bread. Paul looked at her for a bit, then sighed and removed his hand from hers, almost deliberately slowly.

"Fine. Just one, though." He said.

"YAY! THANK YOU!" Dawn screamed. She was so glad to have the piece of bread, she didn't notice that Paul winced and covered his ears. She reached toward the bread, grabbed a piece, and lifted it to her mouth. Almost as soon as she bit it, it was gone. Paul noticed this and smirked.

"You eat as fast as the idiot, did you know?" He said. Dawn flushed at this and fumbled for a comeback. Finally, she found one, but it didn't go as planned.

"Well your hair is as purple as... an Aipom!" That was...interesting. Certainly not as she wanted it to come out. Paul immediately smirked after she said this, probably because her retort wasn't much.

"Right. What a BEAUTIFUL comeback." He said, hoping she would catch the sarcasm. "As expected from a person who chose to travel with the idiot and the breeder. I'm heading back to keep building. Don't. Eat. Anything." He then stood up, pushing his chair back with a squeaking sound, and strode out, not giving her a chance to say anything else. Dawn watched him leave with a humph and a shake of her head. She stared at the table, wondering if she should disobey Paul and take another piece of bread. Finally, she decided that Paul was right, as usual, that they needed to save the food. After all, she was pretty sure the storm would only last a couple of days, there was still the chance that it would be more. Sighing, she got up reluctantly and wandered over to the living room where Paul was working. The first thing she saw when she walked in was Paul sitting down and staring at the rocket, seemingly with no idea what to do next. Ha. She'll prove to him that she can help.

"Hey! Paul!" She shouted, louder than necessary. He winced at her loud voice again, and turned his head toward her, an annoyed expression taking over his face.

"What do you need?" He snapped harshly, a little too harshly, he thought, but Dawn showed no sign of offense. In fact, she had started to bounce up and down.

"Since you're stuck, can I please help you?" She asked eagerly. Paul looked like he was going to say no to her plead, so she decided to elaborate. "I CAN play with Lego blocks, you know. Pretty please? Besides, I'm really bored." She begged. Paul seemed to hesitate for a little, before shaking his head. Dawn snapped of boredom and lost it. Not anger. She threw herself down in front of him and begged. Literally.

"Please oh please can I? Pretty please? I'm going to die of boredom if I can't do anything! Pleeeeeeaaaassseeeee?" She begged. Wow. That's a lot of begging she did today. It was really embarrassing for Paul to see her like this, and she started to flame up, but seeing as Dawn was a fun, bubbly girl who couldn't keep still most of the time, and the fact that she had nothing else to do, she had to keep it up. Paul sat there, looking confused for the second time that day. Dawn, although she knew Paul was probably not going to give in, kept it up.

"Please?" Since her words appeared to be having no effect on Paul's decision, she decided it was time for her best weapon against Paul. The puppy eyes. Her eyes grew larger and filled up with tears that threatened to spill and her lips formed a pout. She was probably overdoing it, but she really didn't care, as long as Paul let her. Still, she was starting to sense a feeling (A/N: "sense a feeling", huh? I could have done better...) of déjà vu. She watched as Paul tilted his head just the slightest bit, making him and his barely confused face seem _very_ cute to Dawn. She almost squealed at the sight, but that little nagging voice in the back of her head told her that she would cause some confusion if she did. Of course, that little voice was really annoying, but she had to agree. Her concentration went back to Paul as she saw him open his mouth to speak.

"...Fine. Just...help me find pieces or something. Don't touch the model." He sighed reluctantly. Seriously. This was starting to feel _really, really _familiar to Dawn. **(A/N: GAH! WHY AM I REPEATING STUFF?! AM I NOT CREATIVE ENOUGH OR SOMETHING!? AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Gomen!)**

"Yay! Thank you! I promise I won't be in the way!" She cried and suddenly jumped up and hugged Paul, glad to be able to do SOMETHING this boring, boring day, _with Paul_. Whoa. Where did that come from? Doesn't matter. She held on to him for about a minute or so, unconsciously relishing his warmth and smell. That is, until she realized their position and turned red, because she just realized that Paul wasn't resisting. Normally, he would have pushed her away... but this time...maybe that meant... No. it can't be. Dawn turned a deeper shade of red at her thoughts and mentally yelled at herself to stop it. She quickly relinquished her hold on Paul and detangled her legs from his. A quick glance to him after that revealed the slightest hint of pink on his cheeks, but it was gone so fast it could have been the light playing tricks on her eyes, not that there was a lot of light to play tricks on her. She shook it off and quietly and quickly mumbled "thanks."

Paul blinked once, twice, as if he were coming out of a daze. He quietly uttered a "you're welcome" and they lapsed into an awkward silence, neither one sure of what to do next. Finally, Dawn, seeing that if this continued they would be going nowhere, shuffled over to the pile of Legos on the floor and rummaged through it until she was holding up a smooth white piece. She sensed Paul watching her with interest as she shuffled back over to the model and tried to force down the blush threatening to color her cheeks. She picked up the model and heard Paul suck in a small breath as it almost slipped out of her hands. She ignored that and quickly attached the piece she had to the front of it. With that, the turned back around to face him.

"See, I told you I could do it!" She gloated.

He looked up at her face and his onyx eyes caught hers as he replied. "So you can. That still doesn't mean you can fool around with my rocket."

Dawn had to blink a few times to process what he just said, because as we all know, she found his eyes hypnotizing. "But I thought you said I could help you!"

"You can help me find the pieces, but you can't touch the rocket again." He said.

"Humph!" She said angrily. It was no use, though, because Paul wasn't even paying attention, instead, he was examining the rocket for what a new piece might look like. Oh well. At least she got to do something. _You're not just happy about that, _that little voice said. _You're happy that you get to do it with PAUL. _

"Hey!" Dawn suddenly retorted, then, when it was too late, realizing that her response was supposed to be _inside _her head, not outside. Yes, she was really going to have an argument with herself. Paul slowly turned his head over to her, an expression of annoyance crossing his face.

He sighed. "What is it _now_, Troublesome girl?" Dawn snapped her eyes back up and flushed a little at her slip.

"Nothing, nothing..." She said quickly. "Just... arguing with myself! Yeah, that's it!" She beamed at him, very aware that it looked like she went loony (A/N: Yes, Loony Lovegood. XD). She quickly averted her eyes from his glare and turned toward the pile instead, watching his reaction from the corner of her eye. However, not much happened. He merely shook his head at her and went back to examining the model. Dawn glanced back at him when she was sure he wasn't looking anymore and tried to focus on the Legos instead of Paul's looks. She forced her gaze over to the model in Paul's hands and tried to look for an area that seemed like it needed a piece. After about a minute (It would have been shorter, but Dawn got distracted by the way Paul's hands handled the rocket), she finally found an area near the base of the spaceship that looked like it would need some kind of cylinder-shaped white piece. Okay then.

Dawn turned her attention to the pile of Legos near her and rummaged through it with one hand, trying to feel for the piece she wanted. After a few minutes of not feeling anything she wanted, Dawn sighed a little and started to look more carefully, trying not to let any pieces slip past her scrutinizing eyes.

Un fortunately, she kept getting distracted thinking of how cute Piplup would look in a little suit that she had to have turned the whole pile over at least three times before she finally grabbed hold of the small cylinder-like block.

"Aha!" She exclaimed, unaware that for the past few minutes, Paul had been watching her with interest and something else in his eyes. He slumped his shoulders after her statement and sighed again.

"What? Did you finally find a piece after about fifteen minutes of searching?" He asked with a small and lazy smirk. She opened her mouth to retort when something he had just said came back and hit her. Fifteen minutes? No, surely not. That would have been too long. Just to make sure, she glanced up at the clock above the TV to find that yes, about fifteen minutes have passed, from 10:16 to 10:32. Yep. It took about fifteen minutes for Dawn to find one Lego block.

"Uh...huh..." Surprisingly, Dawn didn't have a comeback for that because what he said was actually true. "Yeah... I guess I did..." Her last comment struck both her and Paul by surprise because usually by now she would be red faced and yelling at him.

Paul looked a tiny bit surprised but he quickly shook it off and roughly asked "Well, where does it go?" Dawn looked down as the piece in her hand like it just appeared and said "Oh... at the bottom. Here, I'll put it on." She reached over for the rocket but Paul raised it high out of her grasp.

"And why should I let you take the model?" He asked, an amused look appearing on his face.

Dawn made a low growling noise at the back of her throat that did not go unnoticed by Paul, who snickered quietly. "Because," She said stubbornly. "I know exactly where it goes." Even Paul couldn't argue with that, right?

Wrong. "Can't you just, oh, I don't know, maybe _tell me _where it goes?" He replied smoothly with a hint of amusement in his voice. Dawn reddened at his response and quietly muttered a "yeah..."

Paul smirked. "Ok then, where does it go?" He asked as if nothing just happened.

"I told you," Dawn said, getting a little angrier by the minute. Oh man, she just keeps getting all riled up over what this one guy does. "It goes somewhere on the bottom."

"Right, because that REALLY clears things up." Paul said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "Can you tell me _where_ exactly it is on the bottom?"

Dawn froze. "Um... I don't really know." She admitted. "But if you hand me the model, I can put it on for you." She offered again.

Paul thought about it for a while. Finally, he decided. "Alright. But you'd better be careful with it or I will personally rip your head off." He growled the last part and a dark aura surrounded him anime-style, which made Dawn really, REALLY frightened.

In her state, she actually managed to stutter out some words. "O-o-okay! I'll be re-really c-careful with i-it! I pr-promise!" She held her shaky hands out to him, wondering why the rocket was so precious to Paul.

Sighing heavily, he handed it over to her. Dawn accepted it and turned it over so that the bottom was facing her. She took the piece she had found and randomly jabbed it there, hoping a part would just stick, making Paul wince and almost reach for it back. She finally did find a part that stuck, and she wiggled the piece a little before finding the fit.

"Done!" She exclaimed happily. "Yay! We're almost done with the rocket!" She cheered.

Paul grunted in response. "Sure, whatever. Now give the rocket back." He demanded. Dawn obliged, although grudgingly, as if she bonded with the model in the ten minutes it took for her to find a fit.

"Ok! So now how many pieces do we need to find?" She asked eagerly after giving the rocket back, looking at the pile. The very large pile. She looked at the half finished rocket, then back to the pile. The really, really big pile. Then back to the model. The model that, if she didn't know was supposed to be a rocket, looked nothing like one. She slumped her shoulders in disappointment.

"Oh..." She said sadly. "Do you think we'll be able to finish it?" She asked, looking up into Paul's dark eyes, wondering if she could see what he was really feeling in those orbs. Unfortunately, she didn't have enough time to figure it out as Paul started talking and her gaze shifted to those pink lips that she would give anything to kiss right now... _Dawn! _That little voice barked at her. _Stop daydreaming and focus on what he's saying! _Oops. She hadn't realized that Paul had just finished what he said.

"Um... Sorry, could you say that again? Please?" She asked, feeling an embarrassed blush form on her cheeks. Paul sighed, but complied.

"Hn. I said, and this time you'd better be paying attention, that if it will always take you twenty-five minutes to find and get a piece on, then we might be able to finish it near noon tomorrow." He repeated with a frown that turned into a slight smirk near the end. She pouted at him, causing a faint pink to brush over his nose for a split second as he stared at her lips. Then the blush wore off and he returned to his regular cold self, so once again, Dawn thought it was a trick of the light. Of course, the light was playing a lot a tricks on her lately.

"But I promise I won't take that long again!" She responded. "I only took so long because I was distracted!" As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted saying them, because she knew what Paul was going to say next. And of course, she was right about it (maybe because she knows Paul so well?).

"What were you distracted by? Was it because of your 5 second attention span?" He asked, smirking. Dawn flushed with anger.

"No! I was...thinking about something!" She rushed out, this time thankfully not turning red. And of course, she regretted it as soon as Paul's next question came out. Not because she was thinking of him, because he would probably laugh at her thoughts while searching for the block.

"Well what was it? What were you thinking about that was SO important?" He asked. So much for not blushing. Dawn flushed and hesitated before answering.

"Um...nothing important!" She squeaked. Paul looked at her curiously.

**(For the moment, this is now focusing on Paul.**

**So...**

**Paul's POV...)**

This is getting annoying. First Troublesome took almost thirty minutes to find and get one Lego piece on and now she won't tell me what she was distracted by while searching for the piece. I mean, seriously? Why won't the annoying girl just tell me why? But it's not like I really, really want to know. I'm just a little curious.

"Really!" She squeaks. I keep the curious look on my face, determined, for some reason, to find out what it was. But really, what's up with all the squeaking? It makes her voice sound unattractive. I like it better when she talks normally. Wait! No! It's not like I really like her voice or anything! Ok. Maybe just a little.

"Sure," I scoff. "_That's why _it took you fifteen minutes to find one little block." I watch as she humphs in frustration and a little of her beautiful, silky midnight blue hair falls from her shoulder to rest on her chest, which I'm probably currently staring at. Not that I-You know what? I'm just going to admit it. I might possibly have a teeny weensy itsy bitsy crush on her. I mean, what's not to like? She's got a great personality, all kind and bubbly and whatnot. Normally with any other person I would have found it annoying, but with Troublesome it actually works on her. But I'm not going into any more details of why I like her. Because she just opened her mouth to respond. Her mouth. With those pink plump little lips of hers. That I just really want to ki- NO. MUST. STOP. THINKING. THESE. THOUGHTS. I just can't stop, can I?

"Yes! That's why! I already told you, it's not important! So just drop it!" She cries. I pause at her shout, startled. Apparently, so is she. She freezes, trying to process what she just said. Wow. I never knew Troublesome could be so forceful. Well, there was that time way back where I forgot her name and she almost attacked me... I have to admit, I was pretty freaked out back then. But now...It's a whole different level. After about thirty seconds of us staying frozen, she seems to snap out of it.

"Sorry." She mutters, the blush reappearing again. She looks cute when she blushes.

"S'ok." I mumble back. But I really want to know! So now I'm trying this tactic. A tactic that I thought I would never use on her. The pout. Yes, the pout. I didn't think I'd ever use it, especially for something this stupid, but it can't be helped. I'm really, _really _curious. Alright. Here goes nothing. I just hope she doesn't notice that I'm probably acting way to desperate. Oh well. It can't be helped.

"But really..." Ok. Here it comes. I stick out my lower lip just a tiny bit, not too much, and widen my eyes a fraction. Gah, I'm going to be so embarrassed after this... "I want to know what you were thinking about," I say softly. I must be really red. "C'mon, it isn't _that _hard to tell me, is it?" I ask. Gulp. Here comes the laughter and my embarrassment.

I watch as Dawn looks at me curiously. I can see it in her ocean colored eyes and her slightly smiling and quavering mouth, she's close to squealing. From either how cute I look, which is probably a definite no, or from how red my face is, which is probably the real reason. Ok. I really should NOT have done this. I watch her cautiously, trying to predict her next movement. Her lips are still upturned and quivering in that little smile, but other than that, I can't see any hint of her next action. I knew I shouldn't have done this. Suddenly, I see a hint of movement.

I watch her, holding my breath, as she slowly reaches up... And pokes my nose. I sit there, stunned as she does it again. She giggles.

"Sorry, but you just looked so CUTE!" She squeals. I immediately wince and reach up to cover my ears. Wait. What does she mean, cute? I look back over at her, only to see her hanging her head a little, trying to use her hair to cover her blushing face that rivaled the color of a tomato. (Wow, never heard that one before, huh? Hn.) Er...A ripe tomato. Like a red one. I bet at least one of you is thinking about a rotten brown one. Or maybe not. Anyway... She's still trying to use her hair as a shield, but even that can't defend against my stare. So I continue staring. I think she can feel it. And she does. She finally lifts her head up, only for her marine eyes to meet my onyx ones. And so we stare.

Finally, though, she breaks the silence. "Sorry about that," She mutters, her face still red. "I just couldn't help it, you looked so cute like that!" Her voice gets happier toward the end and her eyes get dreamier.

"Um, Troublesome?" I say, waving my hand in front of her face. "Snap out of it and tell me what you were thinking about already!" She blinks and looks at my hand.

"Sorry." She says. "But if you really want to know..." She trails off. I nod my head slowly, unsure of what she's going to say next.

"Don't laugh... but I was thinking about... how cute Piplup would look in a little suit!" She says hurriedly. I nod my head again, not sure of what I should say. She decides to continue, though.

"I mean... It was really boring looking for the block, so my mind started drifting off! And so then I was thinking, for my next contest, I should dress Piplup in a little tuxedo for the appeal rounds! Don't you think it would be so cute?" She rushes on before I can even comprehend her question, talking even faster than before. "And then I could make him (Yes, Piplup's a him) do Bubblebeam! Then he could freeze it! To make iced bubbles! Then I would win the appeal rounds and move on the fighting, and probably use another pokémon, like..." I tune her out. She's talking too much and too fast, a trait of hers I find annoying. Hm. So that's what she was thinking about? I'm not laughing, but I think that's kind of stupid. I mean, I know I'm not a coordinator, but really? _That's _what got her so distracted for fifteen minutes? Hn. I'm about to say something, but I realize she's still blabbing about who knows what. I just have to stop everything, don't I?

I sigh and wave my hand in front of her face again, saying "Stop blabbing, idiotic girl. We need to finish the rocket. How hurry up and find another piece. And this time, try not to take as much time as last time." She blinks at me, confusion etched across her face.

"Wh-what? You're not laughing?" She asks.

I sigh again. "No, I'm not laughing, even though I think your thoughts were really stupid-"

"HEY!"

"I just want to finish building the model. Now go back to the pile and look for another block." I say, turning back to the rocket. I hear her take a breath to speak.

"Bu-" I cut her off.

"No buts. Now look for another piece!" I say, not giving her another chance to speak as I've already went back to examining the rocket. I feel her stare at me, and then I hear her start to rummage through the pile.

And so we work quietly, the sounds are her shuffling through the pile and the occasional comment, of course, from Dawn.

* * *

I'm trying to put on yet another piece that Troublesome found. Man, after our little "discussion", she's been finding blocks like crazy! I can barely keep up. I've just gotten the piece on when I hear something. Troublesome's stomach growling, to be precise. She's hungry again? Already? I look up at the clock. Oh wow. I didn't realize that so much time has passed. It's 1:37 approximately, and now I understand why she's so hungry.

"Um... Paul?" She says timidly.

"Yeah. I know." I say before she can continue. "Let's go to the kitchen. Follow me," I say, walking into the kitchen. Behind me, I hear little footsteps, so at least I know she's walking after me.

I step into the kitchen and walk over to the table, pulling out a seat and sitting down. I lazily wave for Dawn to sit down, too. She grabs a chair across from me and immediately reaches for a piece of bread. I let her have it, reaching for a piece for myself. We both bite in and eat quietly, Troublesome to hungry to make conversation, and me too non-willing. I watch silently as she reaches for another piece of bread, deciding that she can have another as it seems we have enough for about one more day. I hope. She takes a big bite, and I feel my tongue itching to make a smart remark. So I do.

"I was right." I say. She looks at me.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I was right about the fact that you eat like the idiot." I respond, smirking as I waited for her reaction. And it was right one time.

Troublesome flushed and started yelling. I tune her out, trying to protect my poor ears that have taken too much of this yelling. After a while, she finally realizes that I'm not paying attention, so she stops. We finish eating in silence then walk back to the living room.

"Ok, how much do we have to finish now?" She asks eagerly. I pick up the rocket and show it to her. We really only have about one seventh of the model to go, and the pile is looking a lot small than this morning.

"Yay!" She cheers. I feel a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips, but I force it down and turn around, going back to focus on the rocket. I hear the sounds of the pile being shifted through behind me again, and once again, we work in silence.

* * *

"Finally!" I say, too tired to care that I actually sound happy.

"We finished!" Dawn says, joy reflecting in her tired eyes. Yes, we actually finished at... Wow, look at the time! 10:23! PM. It took... a lot longer than I thought... But at least we finished! I probably sound a cheery fool right now, but I don't care. We finished, and I'm pooped. I bet Dawn is too.

"Alright," I say, carefully placing the rocket back on the table. It actually looks pretty good. "We'd better get some sleep now." Really. I can tell that we're both really tired. We haven't even had dinner yet, but I can tell that the only thing we want to do right now is sleep. She nods, agreeing with me, and we silently drag our tired feet back to our rooms and get ready to go to sleep.

I walk to my plain room, not bothering to turn on the light as I walk in. I don't care if it's plain, small and white, it's not like I'm going to be doing anything else than sleep in here anyways. Oh yeah. I also have a desk in the corner, one window, and a small bathroom connected to this room. I strip down to my boxers, not even bothering to brush my teeth. I lift my covers and climb into bed. My last thought before my head hit the pillow and I drift off into a dreamless sleep is _we'd better do something fun tomorrow. _

Then I close my eyes and slip away.

* * *

**Alright. So have you guys heard about pokémon x and y? **

**Good. Because if you haven't, then I would have questioned your pokémon fandom.**

**Sorry for not updating earlier! I had the whole thing planned out in my mind, but I just was too lazy to type. I finally had some time, though, after the exams, so I finished this thing. ****And I have a new obsession...**

**Fairy Tail! Well actually, I'm not as obsessed as ****PinkyPoo****, but still. I won't bore you anymore with my talk, so that's all! Comment and like below, and sub- Wait. Wrong one. I mean...**

**Please review! I don't like flames, so could you keep them away from me! I had a bad experience with some when I was younger... so yeah. Once again, sorry for not updating earlier!**

**_BUT WAIT! AN IMPORTANT QUESTION APPEARED! OK PEOPLE I NEED YOUR OPINION SHOULD I KEEP THIS IN PAUL'S POV OR SHOULD I GO BACK TO THIRD PERSON? PLEASE ANSWER!_**


	4. Day 3 (Last Day)

**Okey dokey! So I have had some lovely reviews, and now I'm gonna respond to them! (Sorry if your review's not in here, random stranger who's review might not be in here, you might have reviewed after I uploaded this)**

**leafeonchick03**- Ooh thanks! Yeah I reread it and I think it needs something... but I have no idea what! But whatever thanks anyways!

**ShadowAbsol13**- 2 days? Really? I've never written anything like that... But I hope you enjoyed it!

**Devinmichelletooley**- And that's exactly what I'm doing! Thanks for reviewing!

**malory79080**- Aww thanks! FENNEKIN FTW! I'm getting X and Fennekin :D But I feel sorry for the people who don't have a 3DS... I mean, why couldn't they just have kept it in the first few generations of DS's? Why 3DS? WHY GAMEFREAK WHY?! ...Er... Sorry 'bout that... random ranting... But you get my point.

**funstt**- Hm... You know, I think I will! Also, because so far, you're the only one who actually answered my question XD. **BUT**. I think you're right, actually, because it's a lot easier to write in third person too, so yeah. Or maybe it's just us.

* * *

Dawn stretched and yawned as she sat up in bed, for once in these few days finally fully rested. She took a moment to just sit there and admire the room again, as she was still astonished by how beautiful it looked. After about a minute or so of staring at the blank wall and admiring how beautiful it looked (Don't ask her, she doesn't know), she decided to get up and see if Paul was awake. She crawled out of the bed and tip-toed silently to the door. Apparently, this morning, she decided to be a ninja. She slowly creaked the door open, unsure if she was supposed to be creeping around or if she had gone nuts. The latter was the most possible, because ever since she had knocked on Paul's door, her mind seemed to be a continuous swirl of randomness.

Dawn crept across the hardwood hallway in the direction that Paul had went yesterday, and paused at the stairs to listen for any sounds coming from downstairs. She heard none, so she assumed that Paul was still asleep and walked carefully up to what she thought was his door, hearing soft snoring coming from inside. She stifled a giggle. So she was up before him. Another new record.

She reached for the doorknob, but stopped right when her hand touched its cold metal, finally regaining her common sense and asking herself what the heck she was doing. _What are you doing, Dawn?! _That annoying voice in the back of her head shrieked. Finally, it had come back; it was gone the whole morning. Dawn ignored it and started to turn the doorknob. _Dawn! Stop it! What if he's awake and he sees you just waltzing in? _A possible outcome of the situation, but highly improbable. She kept turning the knob, listening carefully for any signs that the voice was right and Paul actually was awake. No clues though, and she finally opened the door.

Walking inside, Dawn marveled at the simplicity of his room compared to the rest of the house. His room was fairly small compared to the one she was staying in, but for a person like Paul, it was fine. The room was white, had a door next to the main door that she supposed lead to the bathroom, and a single small window on the wall opposite the door. The view out of the window was supposed to great, according to Dawn, but right now all she could see was gray. As for the furniture, there was only a wooden desk opposite the small bed to the right of the door, which Paul was currently sleeping on.

Dawn breathed a sigh of relief. Luckily, he had been sleeping, so there was no awkwardness. Yet. She watched as he slept and his chest rose and fell with his breathing. Speaking of his chest... Dawn found herself captivated by his chest again, so she just stood there and stared. _Why doesn't Paul wear a shirt to bed?! _ The annoying voice screamed, although Dawn knew that she preferred him _not _wearing a shirt. She finally forced her eyes back up to his face, and decided that seeing his face calm and peaceful while sleeping was better than seeing his face hard and emotionless while awake. She found herself drifting closer to his face, entranced by the utter cuteness of it and how purely angelic it looked (...By this point, I'm running purely on sugar, so if something in here sounds strange - like my last sentence - , blame the chocolate). A soft snore coming from his mouth blew a piece of hair into his face, and feeling bold, Dawn reached for it and gently brushed it away from his face. All was going well for her, until... Paul woke up.

As she was tucking his hair behind his ear, Paul slowly opened his eyes. At first, Dawn didn't notice because her arm was in the way. What she DID notice was a slight groan coming from a certain person under her. She shrieked at the sound and jumped away quickly, her face heating up as she saw who did that.

"...Huh? Troublesome... What are you doing in my room?" Paul asked with a yawn, still not fully awake. Dawn flushed and stuttered.

"U-uh, w-well, I was g-going to check if you were awake a-and..." She stammered, her face turning a deeper shade of red. Paul, realizing that this was a perfect moment to tease her, smirked.

"Ok then, that I understand. Any particular reason you were stroking my face?" He asked amusedly, all tiredness gone from his body. Dawn flushed even more, if possible and looked around quickly, struggling for an answer. Apparently, finding none, she turned her gaze back to Paul.

"W-well... I-I was j-just... uh..." She quickly averted her eyes from Paul's, breaking eye contact. "Uh... I was just... you know... um... Oh! Will ya look at the time! Gotta go! See you at breakfast! Bye!" She quickly finished and rushed out of the room, not giving Paul a chance to respond. Slamming his door behind her, she leaned against the hallway, panting and letting her face have some time to return to normal.

Now it was time for the little voice to be all smug. _I TOLD you something would happen! _The little voice stated smugly. _Why did you go in? Now Paul's gonna tease you for the whole day about this! _ The voice sounded less smug and more like a mother reprimanding her child. Dawn shivered at the thought of Paul doing that, and even more so at the thought that Paul would use it as blackmail. Trembling, she walked back to the room she was staying in, her face turning red again, and walked in. She gathered up her clothes and walked to the bathroom.

As soon as she was in the room, she dropped her clothes and went over to take a shower, her face burning with embarrassment over what just happened. Unfortunately for Dawn, in her mortified state, forgot that the shower was ice cold.

"GGGAAAAHHHHH!" She shrieked, suddenly glad that the shower prevented Paul from hearing her yell. Still, it was colder than yesterday! She at once made up her mind that she was NOT going to take a shower, but it was a little too late for that. She was already soaked and being in the cool air like that certainly did not help. She turned the shower off and stepped out into colder air. With this temperature, Dawn was surely going to catch a cold. She sneezed and grabbed the towel, not wanting to suffer this anymore. After quickly drying herself off, she grabbed her clothes and pulled them on, only wanting to escape the coldness. In her haste, she tried pulling her skirt on over her head, and it took her a whole minute to realize that that was not the right place to put a skirt. She removed it and tried again, this time getting all her clothes articles in the right place.

Dawn walked out of the bathroom and saw her gold clips laying on the floor next to the bed. She picked them up and slipped them in her hair, still wanting to look as good as ever. Ok. Now was the time to walk downstairs. Knowing Paul, who was always the quick one, she would probably be the last one downstairs. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the door and quickly down the steps.

She found Paul sitting at the kitchen table, calmly munching a piece of bread. "H-Hey, Paul!" She tried for a greeting. It sounded terrible, but it was worth a shot.

He stopped eating and turned his head toward her. For a moment there, she thought he was going to say something insulting, but he merely said, "Oh, hi. Have a good night's sleep?" Usually, Dawn would have suspected something behind that, and she was right, she could see a hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. She flushed and immediately told herself to calm down.

"Oh yeah, you?" Wow, a polite conversation must be beginning!

"Perfect. Although my morning was weird..." He said, letting the smirk out. And... The polite conversation ended. With an angry Dawn throwing herself at him and attempting to punch him. Paul held her back with an arm, pushing her into the seat next to him with difficulty.

"Paul! Shut up, ok?!" She yelled in his ear. Paul grimaced and covered it.

"Alright, alright..." He said. "Troublesome girl..." He muttered under his breath. Dawn turned her attention away from the piece of bread she was about to take and looked at him instead.

"Huh?" She asked, completely clueless. Paul snickered quietly.

"Oh, nothing," He said. "Now hurry up and eat." Dawn happily obliged and munched down on her bread, finishing it in about three seconds. Paul noticed that and smirked, finishing his own piece in a much slower time. By the time he finished, though, Dawn was already fidgeting in her seat, anxiously waiting for him to finish so they could do something.

"Yay! You're done! Let's do something fun! I'm bored!" She happily exclaimed, jumping out of her seat and pulling Paul along with her. Paul reluctantly followed, muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "multiple personality disorder, that girl..." But we'll never really know. Because just at that moment, Dawn pushed Paul onto the couch and jumped on after him with a "whee!", narrowly missing landing on his leg. He breathed out quickly, a little dazed at being pulled to the living room roughly and being thrown on the couch. Thinking about it like that... Paul's mind wandered to some... _other things_... that the author must not say anything about unless she wants to change the rating.

Dawn bounced around energetically, turning to face Paul. "Hey Paul wanna do something?" She asked excitedly, making Paul wonder if she was high after the bread or something.

He grunted. "Sure... I guess..." He said, wary of what she had in store for him.

She beamed. "Yay! Ok... Let's play... truth or dare!" She said loudly. Paul immediately got a feeling of dread at that, but shook it off quickly.

"Ok then..." He said slowly. "You can go first." Dawn grinned at that, and Paul immediately wished he hadn't agreed to it.

"Yay!" She said. Paul was seriously doubting her mental health right now. "Paul, truth or dare?"

Paul being Paul, chose "Dare." Dawn smiled.

"Ok! I dare you... to walk around outside!" At first it seemed like a silly dare, but after remembering that there was currently a hurricane going on... not so silly anymore. He swallowed nervously.

"And... what's the chicken?" He asked, wondering if it was really going to be that bad. Dawn smirked.

"You have to strip." She said, and as simple as that, the door was slamming shut two seconds later. She giggled, feeling a small blush spread up her cheeks. Dawn had never really been one for threats or blackmail, and she had to admit, she almost wanted Paul to take the chicken, but this was much too fun. Before she could think about anything else, the door opened and a frustrated, cold, and sopping wet Paul walked in. He strode angrily to the couch, shaking water out of his purple hair. Dawn started staring though, at the way his clothes clung to his body and how the water dripped down his face. She was broken out of it, though, by Paul rudely saying, "My turn."

She turned her gaze to his eyes, immediately being captured by them. "Ok..." She said.

"Truth or dare?"

"...Dare." If she picked truth, he would have asked her something really, REALLY embarrassing.

He smirked. Payback time. "I dare you... to go let my Ninjask sit on your head and do anything it wants to your hair." Dawn gasped, her face paling quickly.

"N-no! You're not letting that ANYWHERE near me!" She stuttered quickly, holding her hands up and scooting away from him. "What's the chicken?"

"Same as mine." Paul said with a shiver of coldness, certain she would do the dare. For a moment, Dawn looked like she was actually considering it, which made Paul's mind shift back to... _those things_... that the author must not say anything about. Fortunately for us, Dawn shook her head.

"Alright, I'll do the dare. But mark my words, I WILL get revenge!" She said with a glare at him. He shrugged and called out Ninjask.

"Ninjask!" He said. The pokémon turned toward him. "I want you to sit on Dawn's head and do whatever you would like to her hair." Ninjask nodded and flew up to Dawn's head, where it landed in her hair. Dawn turned paler, and froze completely. She trembled a little as Paul sat back and watched with a smirk at what Ninjask was doing. From the looks of it, Ninjask was making a nest in her hair. It finished, and shuffled around until it was comfortable. Then Ninjask lay down and went to sleep.

"Uh... Paul... Why did it stop?" Dawn asked apprehensively. Paul snickered at her expression and responded, "Because it fell asleep after making that nest."

As expected, Dawn shrieked, but not loud enough to wake Ninjask. "What?!" She screamed in a whisper, as not to wake Ninjask up.

"You heard me," Paul said smugly. "Ninjask fell asleep in your hair after making a nest in it. Now please calm down or we won't be able to play, Dawn." After that, Dawn did calm down. For two reasons. She realized that she couldn't do anything about it, and the fact that Paul just said her name again. She sighed.

"Ok..." She said heavily. Dawn perked up again, though, when she remember it was her turn again. "Truth or dare?" She asked Paul.

He thought for a moment, then said, "Truth." Perfect. Dawn knew just to question to ask.

"Who do you have a crush on?" She asked with a smirk, expecting him to answer carelessly and emotionlessly, like he usually does. But unexpectedly, Paul turned red and started to stutter.

"U-uh... Well... i-it's none of your business!" He finally managed to snap. Dawn cringed away slightly at his tone and decided not to press on any further.

"Ok... your turn then," She said, wanting to get Paul back to his normal mood instead of anger. He sighed a little and said, "Then truth or dare?" Dawn thought for a moment, and deciding to avoid any awkward questions, chose dare.

"I dare you to answer my next question truthfully." He said. Dawn's mouth dropped open as she stared at him, unable to process what he just did. Did he just.. turn her dare into a truth? Oh, she was so going to get him back... just you wait...

"U-um... Are you even allowed to do that?" She stuttered, wondering what kind of question it could be. Paul smirked.

"Oh course I'm allowed to, it IS a dare, after all." He said smugly. She gulped.

"Well, alright then... fire away..." She said nervously. But his next question was one she should have expected from the start.

"Who do YOU have a crush on?" He asked with a blank face. She blushed.

"And there's not backing out of this. The chicken will be to answer the same question, so you're stuck." Paul reminded her smugly, crossing his arms with a smirk. Dawn was probably going to kill him later, but he didn't really care.

Dawn, on the other hand, was having trouble trying to find a loophole. Unfortunately, Paul's dare had no loopholes whatsoever, so she was forced to mumble "you." Apparently, Paul didn't hear her, because he asked her to repeat it, although he already knew what she said.

"You." She said a little louder, and this time Paul actually responded.

"Oh." Was all he said. Just "oh." If she wasn't so embarrassed, she would have punched him in the face, but the little voice knew she wouldn't, no matter how hard she tried. Paul, sensing how red she was turning, quickly said, "your turn." Dawn looked up into his eyes again and then brightened up, somewhat happy this wasn't going to be affecting their relationship.

"Ok then!" She said, her old bubbliness coming back. "Truth or dare, Paul!" It felt weird saying his name now, but he seemed to have no reaction to the way she said it.

"Dare." He chose, not wanting another awkward question. Dawn's face fell at this, she had obviously planned the perfect question. She thought for a while, but could come up with nothing.

"Oh... well... hm... I don't know... Oh, you know what? Uh, do something that most people would have never expected you to do!" She suddenly cried out. After saying that, she realized that this was the perfect dare. Paul would probably do something like dance while yelling like a Chimchar or something. She giggled at the thought, careful not to shake her head to much as not to wake Ninjask, who she actually didn't mind on her head anymore... that much.

She watched as Paul considered what her was going to do, then he stood up. He walked closer to her, and she wondered what exactly was going through his mind. His thoughts were clear through, when he bent down in front of her and gently lifted up her head with a hand under her chin. Her blue eyes stared into his onyx ones as he slowly moved his face closer to hers until their lips met. Dawn's eyes widened a fraction then closed as she melted into the kiss. His lips were soft, and when he slid a tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance, she opened up and realized he tasted minty and slightly like vanilla. She could get lost in the kiss forever. Their tongues playfully wrestled until Paul finally won and explored every crevice of her mouth. She sighed as their tongues rubbed and Paul slowly drew back, reluctantly, all because of this thing they apparently need called air. Stupid air.

The broke apart, panting and just staring at one another, each daring the other make a move. Dawn broke the silence, though.

"...Wow. That really was unexpected..." She looked down at her hands, unsure of what to say next.

"Uh... the reason I couldn't answer your truth question was..." Paul started. Dawn looked up at him. "My crush... is you." He finally said, blushing and looking down. Dawn's mouth fell open, but then closed as she processed what he just said. She thought for a while about what she was going to do next, then made up her mind. There was no turning back now. She suddenly grabbed Paul's collar and pulled him to her, and their lips met again. She felt Paul stiffen under her, but he relaxed quickly and kissed back, much like the way she reacted to him.

Dawn couldn't believe this happening. She was getting together with Paul, and it only took...

...3 Days.

* * *

**Ok! I finished! I'm sorry for the ending, I tried to make it as non-cliché as possible, but... ah well. I guess it can't be helped. :)**

**Also, I'm sorry if the kiss was a bit... off... I had some trouble describing it, as I've never actually been kissed... :-/ But I tried my best, and I read a lot of fics to get it as close as possible.**

**Anyways... please review! This is the end of my story, so I'd really like some feedback! Thanks!**


End file.
